La Rumeur
by Mimi76lh
Summary: En route pour les Jardins du Luxembourg, Grantaire est tout à coup témoin d'une scène... pour le moins déconcertante ! (Léger Enjolras/Grantaire à la fin de l'histoire donc, si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous savez où est la sortie !) Rating K - pas pour la violence ou la grossièreté, mais pour la fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle histoire. Je me suis rendue compte (avec l'aide de Kaori Beryl) que ma première fanfiction n'était peut-être suffisamment au point et qu'il y avait des choses à améliorer.**

 **Pour cette nouvelle fanfiction, je me suis inspirée d'un roman que j'adore vraiment, c'est le roman** **Les Misérables** **de Victor Hugo. Et plus précisément, du film musical "Les Misérables" de Tom Hooper, sorti en 2012.**

 **J'ai choisi, comme personnages principaux, les Amis de l'ABC (les révolutionnaires) après être littéralement tombée sous le charme d'Aaron Tveit, qui interprétait le personnage d'Enjolras, le chef des révolutionnaires !**

 **Il se peut que vous trouviez des « fautes » mais, c'est normal. En fait, j'ai essayé d'écrire mes dialogues avec le langage qu'ils avaient à l'époque. A l'époque des Misérables, seuls ceux de la « Haute » avaient accès à l'école donc, certains dialogues sont aménagés comme tel. Donc, je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes mais, elles sont essentielles pour ma fanfiction.**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Naturellement, je ne possède (malheureusement) ni les personnages ni l'univers.**

 **Les Amis de l'ABC appartiennent à Victor Hugo et j'ai emprunté l'univers à Tom Hooper. Voilà voilà !**

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

Chapitre Un

Le temps était clair et le ciel dégagé, une belle journée s'annonçait sur Paris. Profitant de ce beau temps printanier, Grantaire, un jeune homme plein de vie, flânait dans les rues de la capitale, en direction des Jardins du Luxembourg, son carnet de croquis et ses crayons sous le bras. Ce beau temps clément était, en effet, tout à fait propice à l'art et Grantaire avait bien l'intention de profiter des splendides couleurs des Jardins, en cette saison, pour réaliser son prochain chef-d'œuvre.

Soudain, alors qu'il regardait la vitrine d'un magasin, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose derrière lui ou plutôt… par quelqu'un…

En effet, sur le trottoir d'en face, il aperçut son ami Enjolras et se figea… Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de voir Enjolras qui le surprenait – après tout, il avait tout à fait le droit de s'aérer l'esprit, bien que Grantaire s'était plutôt attendu à ce que le grand et intrépide chef de révolution restât enfermé toute la journée au café Musain à préparer ses discours, et ce, même par ce temps magnifique ! Non, ce qui avait surprit Grantaire, c'était qu'Enjolras ne fût point seul !

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

En effet, une charmante jeune dame brune lui tenait compagnie et là où le jeune peintre s'était figé, c'était que cette jeune femme avait enlacé le jeune homme… et celui-ci n'avait pas bronché ! Ce qui, venant d'Enjolras, était on ne peut plus que surprenant, connaissant ses avis – _**mais néanmoins respectueux**_ – sur la gente féminine et les relations amoureuses !

Prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire repérer, le jeune artiste regarda la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait derrière lui et un sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage, se mis à ricaner silencieusement.

 _« Et bien et bien, mais que vois-je !? On dirait bien qu'Apollon s'est enfin décidé à vivre et agir comme nous autres pauvres mortels ! C'trop d'honneur !_ pensa-t-il avec cynisme. _La statue n'était vraisemblablement pas autant d'marbre que nous le pensions ! »_

Le couple se sépara et, lorsqu'il fut sûr que la voie fût libre, Grantaire porta son regard vers la direction prise par le chef des Amis de l'ABC, groupe révolutionnaire dont il faisait partit – bien qu'il se demandât encore parfois pourquoi étant donné qu'il ne croyait en rien, même pas en Dieu !

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

Après quelques minutes, il reprit sa route vers les Jardins gardant, dans un coin de sa tête, la scène dont il fut témoin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait hâte d'être à la réunion du soir, qui promettait d'être forte intéressante… !

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire « La Rumeur ».**

 **J'ai vu que certain(e)s l'appréciaient donc voilà !**

 **Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Voilà voilà !**

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

Chapitre deux

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Enjolras – à bien y réfléchir, il était bien la principale raison de sa venue quotidienne aux réunions des Amis, mais s'il pouvait le taquiner, il le faisait et là, il était certain d'avoir ENFIN le dernier mot et cela le réjouissait particulièrement !

Et oui parce-que, pour Grantaire, il était clair et certain que cette jeune demoiselle se trouvait être l'aimée d'Enjolras ! Cela n'aurait su être autrement !

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

Le soir venu, comme à l'heure habituelle, les Amis de l'ABC se réunirent au Café Musain, devenu le Quartier Général de la révolution – _**mais chuuut c'est secret !**_ Mais, ce soir était fût… différent. En effet, Grantaire était de meilleure humeur qu'à son habitude…

Dès qu'il entra dans le Café, il scruta la salle, à la recherche d'Enjolras. Il le trouva assis à la grande table, en compagnie de Bahorel, Courfeyrac et Feuilly, probablement en train de revoir ses plans de bataille.

 _« Parfait !_ Pensa Grantaire. _Le chat n'écoutant pas, les souris vont pouvoir danser ! »_

Il se dirigea vers la petite dans le coin, près de la fenêtre, où étaient déjà installés Joly, Marius (dans les nuages, pour changer !), Combeferre, Jehan et Gavroche.

Il posa ses affaires sur une chaise, se servit du vin et prit la parole, certain avoir LA nouvelle de l'année, voire du siècle !

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

« Hey mes amis ! Ne devinerez-vous jamais c'que j'ai aperçu c'matin !?

-Non, répondit Joly. Mais, il est certain que tu vas nous en informer. »

Grantaire hocha la tête avec frénésie et reprit une gorgée de vin avant de raconter, à ses amis, la scène dont il avait été témoin plus tôt dans la journée.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, au grand bonheur de Grantaire, très fier de son petit effet.

« QUOI ! S'exclama Marius interloqué. Enjolras amoureux !? Tu mens ! C'est tout à fait impossible !

-J'vous promets ! Je l'ai vous d'mes yeux ! Elle l'a prise dans ses bras et il n'a pas bougé, il n'a rien fait pour se retirer ! Ça veut tout dire ! C'est encore mieux qu'un aveu !

-Oh ! Un amour caché ! C'est tellement romantique ! S'exclama Jehan de sa douce voix, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il se cache tel le Roméo de Juliette !

-C'tait p'têtsa sœur, proposa le petit Gavroche.

-Non. Contra Combeferre avec le petit sourire de quelqu'un qui en sait long. Il n'a pas de sœur, il est fils unique…

-Je ne saurais y croire ! S'écria Marius, toujours dubitatif. Il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de conter fleurette !

Grantaire commençait à s'agacer, pourquoi Marius ne voulait-il pas le croire !? Qu'importe, certain de parvenir à le persuader, il continua.

-Oh Marius ! Cesse donc cela ! Rétorqua-t-il. Moi, je trouve cela plutôt bien ! Cela prouve qu'il est un être humain, contrairement à ce qu'il veut bien nous montrer ! Mais, j'ai le sentiment, mon cher Combeferre, que tu aurais bien une quelconque réponse à ce sujet… serait-ce le cas ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire. Répondit ce dernier, toujours souriant, pendant qu'il feuilletait les derniers pamphlets tout juste parus.

-Mouais ! Tu ne dirais rien, même si le hasard faisait que tu sois au courant de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Grantaire avec une moue renfrognée.

-Exactement ! Enjolras est mon ami et, de toute façon, loin de moi est l'idée de subir le courroux du grand chef !

-Oh allez mon ami ! Il ne nous entend pas, tu peux parler ! »

Ce pauvre Grantaire ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort…

 _To be continued…_

 **Une petite review, s'il vous plait… ! Ça ne coûte pas grand-chose !**

 **Mimi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic « La Rumeur ».**

 **Mais, je m'inquiète de n'avoir aucune review pour le moment et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi… !**

 **S'il y a des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas dans mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! C'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer !**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

Chapitre trois

Mais, ce à quoi nos cinq amis, plongés dans leur conversation, ne firent pas attention, c'était qu'Enjolras avait bien remarqué l'étrange agitation qui régnait autour de la petite table et s'était approché afin d'avoir connaissance de ce qu'il en était. Aussi Grantaire fit-il un bond lorsque le chef de guerre, après s'être installé sur une chaise à ses côtés, pris la parole.

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

« Pourrais-je savoir le pourquoi de toute cet affairement ? » Bien que son ton fût calme, on sentait une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

« Il semble que ce soit de toi dont il s'agisse, mon cher Apollon ! Expliqua calmement Grantaire, un sourire narquois peint sur le visage.

-Et pourrais-je en connaitre la raison, si cela n'est point trop demandé ? »

Enjolras, bien que de nature calme, commençait à perdre patience. D'abord, Marius qui arrivait la bouche en cœur et ne réagissait même plus lorsqu'il arrivât que quelqu'un lui parle et maintenant, Grantaire ! Ce n'était pas ainsi que la révolution allait se mettre place !

« Volontiers ! Comptais-tu, un jour, nous dire que tu n'étais plus cœur à prendre ?

-Je te demande pardon !? Fit Enjolras en haussant un sourcil – _où avait-il encore bien pu aller chercher cela !_

-Oh, n'espère même pas nous mentir ! J'vous ai vu ce matin, vers dix heures, en allant vers les Jardins du Luxembourg ! J'vais te dire Enjolras, t'as vraiment très bon goût ! Ta p'tite dame est très jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulés ! Vraiment bravo ! »

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

Enjolras fronça les sourcils et chercha, dans sa mémoire, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant la journée. Cela lui deux bonnes minutes et soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Pris d'un doute, le jeune révolutionnaire demanda confirmation à Grantaire.

« Une jeune dame brune, assez grande, les yeux bleus… ?

-Euh… j'sais pas, je l'ai vue de dos… Oh ! C'PAS VRAI ! Tu n'as même pas nié ! HA ! T'as vu Marius, j'avais raison ! Allez, dis-nous ! C'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui !? »

Malgré les regards suppliants de Grantaire et Jehan, Enjolras resta de marbre puis, après un regard entendu avec Combeferre, éclata de rire, surprenant tout le monde. En effet, un Enjolras content, c'était déjà surprenant mais, un Enjolras hilare, c'était absolument surréaliste… La fin du monde était-elle proche… !?

 _To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau et dernier chapitre de ma fanfic « La Rumeur ».**

 **J'ai été plus que ravie de voir mon travail a plus à certains et certaines d'entre vous ! Merci du fond du cœur !**

 **J'espère vous retrouver pour de nouvelles histoires ! J'ai plusieurs idées mais, ce n'est pas encore vraiment about et je préfère attendre un peu…**

 **Voilà sur ce, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

Chapitre quatre

Après un moment, Enjolras se calma et Combeferre prit la parole.

« Grantaire, la jeune femme brune que tu as vu n'était point la dulcinée d'Enjolras… c'était sa cousine !

-HEIN ! Fit Grantaire en ouvrant de grands yeux écarquillés. Sa cousine !?

-Et oui, Grantaire. Il s'agissait en réalité de ma cousine Isabella. Répondit Enjolras en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle vient de se marier avec un anglais, le comte Lawrence Wellingtown, et elle a juste tenu à venir me voir avant d'aller prendre le bateau au Havre. Elle fût l'un de mes rares soutiens auprès de mes parents ! D'autres questions ? » Termina-t-il d'un ton sec.

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

Tout le monde se tut et une légère tension se fit ressentir.

« Non ? Bien, maintenant que ma vie privée n'a plus de secrets pour vous, peut-être allons pouvoir nous y remettre ? Nous avons une révolution à organisée et ce n'est pas en s'attardant sur de telles futilités que nous y parviendrons ! »

Tout le monde retourna à son poste, le nez dans leur travail, avant que le jeune révolutionnaire ne se mette vraiment en colère. Tous savaient à quel point elles pouvaient être foudroyantes !

Grantaire resta seul dans son coin, à bouder. Son scoop venait de tomber à l'eau !

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

Soudain, la porte du Café s'ouvrit avec fracas et des pas pressés se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Puis, Bossuet apparu tout essoufflé.

« ENJOLRAS ! J'suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard… woooow ! » BOUM !

Il y eut un grand silence… puis les murs du Café Musain se mirent à trembler lorsque toutes les personnes de la pièce explosèrent de rire, au grand dam de ce pauvre Bossuet, qui après s'être pris les pieds dans la dernière marche de l'escalier, s'était retrouvé la tête la première sur le sol. Malchance, quand tu nous tiens… !

Enjolras voulut retirer à Grantaire son air tristoune, qui bien qu'adorable ne lui allait absolument pas, de son avis même si la torture ne lui aurait pas fait avouer, et se faisant, se tourna vers lui.

« Mais, sais-tu ce qu'il y a de bien avec les rumeurs Grantaire ? Lui demanda-t-il. C'est que tu apprends toujours des choses sur toi que tu ignorais absolument ! » Termina-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Sourire qui fit rater un battement à Grantaire.

 **}o{O}o{O}o{O}o{**

Loin des préoccupations de son ami, Enjolras s'en retourna à ses plans de bataille.

De son côté, Grantaire resta figé un moment puis, se munissant à nouveau de son sourire canaille, commanda une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool, peut-être un chouia plus fort…. !

Finalement, cette rumeur a eu du bon. Et si Enjolras pouvait sourire à nouveau comme ce soir, Grantaire était prêt à rependre toutes rumeurs du monde !

 _The End_


End file.
